


In a rut.

by ThatNerdWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdWriter/pseuds/ThatNerdWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in his Alpha rut. What happens when you lose control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a rut.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. This can be found on my Tumblr, which is the same as my name on here.

I sighed quietly as I made my way to Sherlock's flat. It was hard to walk in heels along that street. I had gotten a text from him telling me that I had to meet him at the flat. And when Sherlock wanted something, he usually got it. There was no getting out of it. He was a stubborn, unbonded Alpha, and I was a fiesty, unbonded Omega. It wasn't exactly the best combination, but Sherlock had incredible self-control, and I did my best to control myself as well.

I grumbled quietly as I unlocked the flat and trudged upstairs, kicking off my heels in the process. I also set my purse down and took off my coat. I made my way up the stairs, shouting for Sherlock, "Sherlock, I'm here!" I heard a loud thump come from his room, so I moved down the hallway towards it. I knocked on the door, concerned, "Sherlock, are you alright?" I heard the sound of Sherlock's baritone voice groaning in pain before answering, "I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes." I grinned, leaning against the doorframe, "I'll be in the living room. Come down whenever you are ready." 

I made my way down the stairs and went into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to make some tea for Sherlock and I for later. Then, as it started to boil, I went and sat down on the couch, picking up the newspaper and beginning to read it. It was the same boring news as every day, causing me to sigh quietly in boredom before I set the paper down on the coffee table. 

I heard the tea kettle scream, letting me know the water for the tea was ready to be made into tea. I became lost in my thoughts as I turned off the stove and made two cups of tea. One for me, and one for Sherlock. I began to wonder why Sherlock had requested my presence so urgently. My thoughts were cut short as I heard him walk into the kitchen. And that's when I knew why he had called me over. He was having an Alpha rut. I could smell the scent of a rut arousal coming from him. 

I felt a wave of arousal run through me. Damn his Alpha rut. Why did he have to be an unbonded Alpha, and why did I have to be an unbonded Omega? I took a deep breath and let it out before smiling at Sherlock pleasantly, "Good afternoon, Sherlock. Would you like some tea? I made some while I was waiting." I shifted uneasily on my feet, reluctant to meet his gaze for I knew what I would see. I just wasn't quite sure if I wanted to see it or not. 

Sherlock nodded, giving me a small, formal smile to tell me that he wanted a cup of tea. I quickly made it and handed it to him, examining him closely as I did so. He was sweating a lot and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were dilated. He was definitely in heat, that was for sure. But what did I have to do with it? I had a feeling I already knew the answer. 

I gulped quietly and shifted uneasily on my feet once more as Sherlock drank his tea quietly. I took that as an invitation to drink my own tea, and I did so awkwardly. A few moments passed between us as we both finished our tea.

I then took the cups and put them into the dishwasher before turning to face him properly, "You're in a rut?" Sherlock nodded. "But can't you normally control it?" I asked, sitting on the countertop. He nodded, approaching me slowly, almost as if he were stalking me like a panther stalked it's prey.

I felt my breathing hitch as I smelled his arousal, making my pupils dilate with desire. "Then why am I here, Sherlock?" I asked quietly as he stopped in front of me, placing his hands on my legs. "Because I /need/ to claim you," he answered, gently parting my legs so he could stand in between them. 

I felt a shiver run down my spine as Sherlock was near a /very/ intimate place. Bondings lasted for life. And once I was bonded to him, I was not allowed to have any others. I gasped quietly as I felt Sherlock press his pelvis against mine.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I felt his clothed and straining erection against my clothed and wet womanhood. I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer to myself. "Then do it. We're not skipping foreplay, and you need to be gentle," I gasped quietly once more as I felt his lips against the sensitive skin of my neck.

He let out a low growl of approval as he sucked a small mark on my neck where everyone would be able to see it. I couldn't wait for him to give me the proper claiming mark. That would be later, though. I tugged gently at his dark curls as I pressed my lips to his in a deep and passionate kiss. It was full of desire, making us both moan into it.

For a moment, I thought Sherlock wouldn't be able to last through the foreplay. And for a second, I thought I wouldn't be able to last either. All of the sudden, Sherlock picked me up and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom, laying me down on his bed gently.

He then crawled ontop of me with the grace of a panther and proceeded to tear the clothes off of my body, making me gasp quietly. He ripped my bra off, ruining it. I whined quietly in protest, "I liked that bra." He growled in response, "I'll buy you a new one." 

Sherlock then hurriedly undressed himself, not wanting to wait much longer. He kissed and nipped his way down my body, spreading my legs before beginning to lick my drenched heat, making me moan loudly and tangle a hand in his dark curls. 

After a little while of him devouring me like I was his last meal, I tugged at his dark curls again, "Sherlock, please." He crawled back up my body, placing a kiss on my lips. I could taste myself on his lips. He began to rut against me, growling quietly into my ear, "You're going to get my Alpha knot, my little Omega. You'll milk me dry like the good girl you are, won't you?"

I moaned quietly, bucking my hips up as he ground his erection against my drenched folds, "Y-Yes, I want your Alpha knot. Make me feel good." He growled as he slowly pushed himself into my warm, welcoming heat, making me gasp loudly and dig my nails into his back.

The stretch of his length caused me some slight discomfort, making me gasp loudly. He gave me a few moments to stretch to accommodate his girth, then he began to set a pace of thrusting in and out of me. "Oh, my little Omega, you welcome me so well." He growled into my ear before giving me the proper claiming mark, making me yelp loudly. 

I just hoped John wouldn't come back to the flat and stumble upon our bonding. I was sure that I wouldn't particularly care as I was a bit pre-occupied with Sherlock.

I mewled at a particularly harsh thrust as he found a spot within me that made me see stars. His fingers found my clit and began to rub it in circles. The sensation was too much for me and I came, clenching around him tightly. 

He let out a loud roar as he came, forcing his knot into me, releasing his seed into me. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out of me and laying down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a possessive way, making me purr quietly. "Sleep, my little Omega," he kissed my neck as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after I did.


End file.
